


more than i could’ve asked for

by arty_ficial



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Love Across The Universe: Dangan Salmon Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arty_ficial/pseuds/arty_ficial
Summary: shuichi and kaede graduate as a couple and live together for a bit. one morning, shuichi decides to surprise kaedea v3 salmon mode fic
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 40





	more than i could’ve asked for

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo its been a while since i posted here. i wanna get back into writing (i already have a few ideas in mind) but for now please make do with this saimatsu fic from two years ago that i never posted here :] i absolutely love domestic saimatsu n i hope u do too! enjoy!
> 
> (i have not proof read this since 2018, so sorry if there r mistakes;;)

Shuichi and Kaede both graduated from The Academy of Gifted Juveniles. The two still didn’t completely understand how or why they were held captive at the abandoned academy, but it didn’t matter anymore— at least that’s what Kaede would tell Shuichi. 

Shuichi still had worries, as any normal person would. But his doubts weighed him down, and without Kaede to be there for him, he wouldn’t have been able to get through this mess.

This is how it went: The couple graduated, Monokuma brought them out of the academy, all was white before they were met with a massive crowd. They were all cheering, hollering, waving their hands in the air. They all looked so happy, but the students were utterly confused. Turns out Monokuma really wasn’t lying about the dating show being broadcasted to an audience. Kaede and Shuichi, though still slightly annoyed, were happy they were finally able to graduate from that place. They may have been the first to graduate, but they got news that the others were able to leave safely, even without having to find a partner in some cases, and continue their normal (sort of) lives.

The two decided it’d be best to first visit their families, since they were probably worried sick by now. 

But they couldn’t find them.

Monokuma refused to tell them, and reassured that there was no reason to anyways. He said that he couldn’t let a dating show couple part ways, they needed to live together! And although /this/ “game” wasn’t being broadcasted, Monokuma told them that if they lived together as a happy couple, they’d be able to reunite with their families. Kaede tried to tell him that they weren’t going to break up-- their feelings towards each other wasn’t fake or staged-- and that they just wanted to reunite, but Monokuma still refused.

Kaede wasn’t completely on board with the idea since the reason she wanted to get out was to meet her mother and father, teach Shuichi the piano and live a normal student life. But Shuichi convinced her that it’d be best to listen to what Monokuma says, or else they might have to go back to the academy.

And so they were given three months to live peacefully together. 

—

Sunlight peeked through the window blinds, shining onto the female who laid still in his bed, with her hand over his forehead. She locked her gaze on ceiling, her eyes still adjusting to the light. It was fairly quiet in her room; so quiet you could hear the birds, who would fly around at the time he would usually wake up, chirping happily.

Eventually, the girl sat up, rubbing her neck. Her hair was all messy, and clearly hasn’t been brushed for a few days. She looked over to where Shuichi would sleep next to her, but he was nowhere to be seen.

She let out a small “huh?”, surprised to not see him next to her. After living two months with him, she picked up on his unhealthy sleeping habits, sometimes staying up until 5am working or reading. Sure, he’d wake up early too, but never as early as 6:30 am. It was the weekend too, so there was no reason to be up so early.

Kaede considered going back to sleep, but she couldn’t, so instead she opted with getting out of bed and looking for Shuichi. She didn’t bother changing out of her loose pastel pink pajamas or fixing her bed head, she just sleepily made her way to the bathroom and washed her face with a splash of water so she wouldn’t be wobbling around still drowsy. Taking a good look in the mirror, she let out a huff and walked out.

As she walked down the hallway, using the wall to support herself, she could hear the sound of cutlery. Was he in the kitchen? And was that the sound of a hub? But she knew Shuichi had explicitly told her that he couldn’t cook, so there was no way he could-

When Kaede came to view with the kitchen, she found Shuichi. Except he was wearing an apron, with a pan in his hand as he cooked. Kaede let out a sound close to a squeal, but quickly slapped her hand over her mouth. Shuichi slightly jumped at this, turning back with a slightly panicked face, but quickly softened. “O-Oh, good morning Kaede.” He said almost a little to casually. 

“I..” Shuichi looked at the pan, scratching his head as if he owes an explanation. “We’ve been living together for two months now and all we’ve ever eaten was your food and take out so… I thought I’d give it a try.” He chuckled lightheartedly, looking back at Kaede with soft eyes.

Kaede didn’t know what to say-- this was just so sweet of him. “Oh my god, Shuichi you didn’t- you didn’t have to do all this just for me..!” She found herself stumbling over her own words, but that didn’t stop her from going on and on how this was way more than she could’ve ever asked from him.

She began to walk towards him to see what he was preparing, but Shuichi turned around and blocked the view, “W-Wait a sec, I want you to see it once it’s all done!” He interjected, Kaede stopping and nodding with a small smile. “Oh, alright of course.” She paused, fidgeted with her sleeves and looking away. “So, should I wait here?”

“Actually..” Shuichi approached her, holding onto her hand and guiding her to the dining room. It seemed that even after two or so months of dating the two still didn’t get used to the hand holding, and as a result would blush or get a little flustered. Kaede was the one out of the two who was able to compose themselves better seeing that Shuichi would turn beet red at any sort of affection shown towards him, and she was surprised to see he was doing better than usual. His cheeks were only a faint pink, though his eyes were a little shaky. She let out a small giggle at this, and Shuichi understanding what that giggle meant only made the blush grow a deeper shade.

“...Here.” Shuichi showed her to her seat. A neatly folded napkin placed to her right, cutlery to the sides, a placemat with an aesthetically pleasing design and to top it all off a glass vase occupying a few yellow tulips were all set just for her. “Take a seat.”

If Kaede was speechless before, then there was no way to describe what she was feeling at the moment. With a hand over her mouth, and with eyes that looked like she’d begin to spill tears of joy any second, she sat down in front of what her boyfriend had prepared for her so far.

“I’ll- I’ll be right back.” And in a blink of the eye, Shuichi was back in the kitchen and Kaede was left still trying to fight back the tears.

There were so many things to process.

First of all, he had woken up this early to do this for her? And it wasn’t like it was some special day or something, like her birthday or her anniversary. And maybe he hadn't even slept at all! To think he’d go through so much just for her.. And that apron-

Shuichi walked back into the dining room, but this time with a plate in his hand. He served the food he prepared just like a waiter would do at an actual restaurant. To be honest, it was kinda adorable, but Kaede was dealing with too many emotions to point it out then and there.

“I prepared a crepe, caramel on top, and to the side are some cherries since you had told me you loved them.” He explained what he had made for her, placing the masterpiece in front of her. She noticed the sprinkled powdered sugar and cinnamon, which was a sweet touch.

She sort of just stared at the plate in awe. Shuichi said he was absolutely terrible at cooking, but he was lying if that were the case. Either he’s kept it a secret from her or he’s all natural talent. Considering Shuichi, it’s probably the latter, somehow.

“I-I hope you enjoy.” He broke the silence, Kaede snapping out of it and quickly meeting his eyes.

Her eyes glistened, gentle tears building up. She wore a smile of pure joy which warmed his heart. “Oh geez, why am I crying over something like this?” She laughed weakly, holding onto her sleeves to wipe away the tears before they fell. She sniffed a bit and looked down, her smile only growing but softening as well. “I guess... I’m just so happy to have you here. With me. The things you do mean a lot to me, you know?” The more she talked positively about him, the more tears would trickle down her soft red tinted cheeks as she’d desperately try to wipe them away, but to no avail. She covered her face with one hand, then two, her blonde hair falling over to cover up more of her face. “I-I don’t know why I-I’m t-talking about this n-now...” He spoke into her hands in pants, “It’s just breakfast, s-so why am I making a b-big deal out of it?”

Shuichi was taken aback by her reaction. It wasn’t something he expected, but seeing Kaede express such raw and genuine emotions made his his heart skip a beat. “Kaede...” He was barely able to muster, “It’s alright. I’m just happy to see you like the things I do to show you how much you mean to me.” It took a few seconds to realize how sappy that sounded, his face becoming a blushing mess within a few seconds. “O-Oh, wait, that’s--”

Kaede stood up from her chair and embraced Shuichi. She buried her face into his shoulder, tears beginning to dry up. “Don’t worry.” She said, holding him closer. It took a few seconds, but Shuichi returned the hug. 

He didn’t want to let go. He felt safe in her embrace, like he was protected. Kaede’s hugs would always make him feel better when he was feeling down. Her hugs were the best cure when he was feeling sick, even though she’d usually get sick in the process. Her hugs were something that could never be replaced for something else, and he wouldn’t know what he’d do without them.

After a few more seconds of silence, Kaede was the one to pull away, her hands retreating to behind her back, but her eyes still looking right into the detective’s. “We should probably eat now. Your coffee will get cold if we wait any longer, plus I’m reeeally craving some crepe right now!” Kaede exclaimed, glancing over at the cup Shuichi had set for himself across from her and back at the breakfast he’d prepare for her.

Kaede was the best at completely flipping the mood, and in a good way too. She was always so positive, and it proved useful when Shuichi began bring down the mood unintentionally. 

Shuichi nodded, and took a seat, as so did Kaede. She bit into her crepe, unable to comprehend how amazing it tasted. And to think Shuichi had never made a crepe before- she was blown away! Shuichi chuckled at her reaction, leisurely sipping at his espresso as he explained he’d watch cooking shows just so he could sometime make something for Kaede.

“Well your effort really does pay off!” Kaede exclaimed right after taking in another mouthful. She looked as though in complete and utter bliss with every bite she took. 

And with one last and final bite, she leaned back and sighed. “Woah, that was amazing, Shuichi. You should definitely cook more! Maybe even bake! Forget your Ultimate Detective status, you’re definitely secretly the Ultimate Chef! Ooo, or maybe you have two talents!”

Shuichi listened to her continue to compliment him with a smile on his face, finishing up his cup of coffee too. “I don’t think I can have two talents, I’m just a detective, Kaede. And anyways, your cooking is way better than mine.”

Now this seemed to bother Kaede a little, since she now was puffing out her cheeks and giving Shuichi the look he knew all too well. “No, you’re cooking is spectacular! You shouldn’t put yourself down like that,” but it didn’t remain for long because it was shortly replaced with a warm smile, “though maybe I was wondering you could teach me sometime? Yea, that’s it! I’ll teach you piano, and you’ll teach me how to cook, got it?”

She made it seem like he could disagree with her deal, but he knew well he couldn’t. And he decided he’d be best off not mentioning he knew close to nothing about cooking or baking, but there was no harm in agreeing, right?

“Alright, sounds like a deal to me.”

After their agreement, Kaede helped Shuichi clean up the table and the mess he made in the kitchen. They both knew they only had one month left living together, but they were going to make the most of it. Kaede could teach Shuichi the piano, Shuichi could (somehow) teach Kaede how to cook, but most importantly, they’ll teach each other about themselves and grow closer in the process.


End file.
